


I am not jealous (maybe a little bit).

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Pining, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Jon isn't as oblivious as one might think, Jon thinks too much, M/M, Pining, Sasha and Tim are mentioned, archive night out, but they're dancing while Jon and Martin are figuring things out, pure fluff, saving your crush from a creepy dude, set somewhere around season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Jon should be happy for Martin that someone is flirting with him.Shouldn't he?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 18
Kudos: 388





	I am not jealous (maybe a little bit).

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is not as oblivious to his feelings as many think.  
> He just doesn't think he deserves to act on them. 
> 
> \---
> 
> My ADHD-brain has me hyperfocused on those two and TMA and I wrote this way to fast...  
> I truly apologize if it is somewhat rambly and weird!

It is Thursday night, Jon is at a bar he does not want to be at and Martin is flirting with some guy. Looking at it objectively, the first thing should be the one to bother Jon the most. Time was approaching midnight and he would have to be early at work tomorrow. The bar was loud and also featured a small dance floor, where Sasha and Tim had vanished too. Martin had gone to the bar to get himself and Jon another drink, but it had been ten minutes. The Archivist was not sure why exactly he had let the others convince him to join them on their night out, but they had been asking constantly and maybe, if he joined them today and he was no fun and also had none, they would leave him alone after that. 

But in the end, that was not the worst. When he had finally looked up from his phone to check why Martin was taking so long with their drinks, Jon saw him leaning at the bar, talking to a guy he not know. A handsome guy, who was flashing a bright smile at Martin. A handsome guy whose shiny teeth Jon wanted to punch out of his face and he did not really understand why. The dark haired man did not look mean or rude and Martin, tough Jon couldn’t see his face, did not look like he felt bothered by it. 

Taking a last sip out of his drink, Jon wondered why this got to him so much. He knew that Martin liked men. He also knew that he himself was mostly annoyed by Martin, who was sometimes so useless and afraid and way to nice and brought him tea, bothering Jon while he worked, with that stupid, soft smile on his face…

So why should Martin not stand there and flirt with a guy? Maybe that would make him stop hanging around the Institute so much after hours, telling Jon to go home when it was long dark outside and he himself was still working. Martin having a boyfriend might fix many of Jons problems, except maybe that he would have to listen to him talk about it all the time. Martin wrote poetry, for Christs sake, him being in love would quite probably be the most annoying thing Jon ever had to endure. 

There was a faint voice in the back of his head, a traitorous voice telling him that this might not be all that bothersome at all, if the one Martin was being in love with would be Jon himself. He sighed, staring at the bottom of his now empty glass - the full one waiting for him was standing in front of a flirting Martin at the bar. 

Jon told himself that he had no right to think this way. Yes, he knew that he might be not half as annoyed by Martin as he pretended to be. Most of the time, he actually found him to be quite endearing... but he also knew that no good would come of it, of him trying to… woo Martin. What a silly thought. Jon had no idea how romance worked. He hadn’t known him and Georgie were dating until three months into their relationship. After their breakup he had concentrated on other things, things he was good at. Learning, working. It had all been fine, until Martin and his stupid, pretty face had arrived at the Institute, all soft and nice with his freckles and smiles and sweaters that made Jon want to hug him and bury his face in his neck.

It had taken Jon a while to realise that he had a crush on Martin. Not that he tried to act on it after this realisation (which might have included some clear words from Georgie telling him how oblivious he was). He stayed the same and might even have gotten a bit meaner to Martin then he was before, without really meaning to. It was just… easier. Much easier to live with the fact that there would be no future for what he felt. Much easier when Martin thought of him as his asshole of a boss. There was nothing he had to offer. Especially not in comparison to the guy on the bar. He was not handsome, big or muscly. He was not especially good with words, feelings or people in general. Hell, he did not even want sex. He was a scrawny workaholic who always looked tired and ten years older than he was. 

He was not… like the guy who now had his hands on Martins arms. Grabbing him, while Martin tried to wriggle out of the grip. Time slowed and something was rushing in Jons ears when he, for the first time, saw Martins face, flushed and slightly panicked. He had turned to search for Jon, their eyes meeting, while he still tried to shake the guy off. Jon was on his feet before he realized it, eyes cold and directly walking towards the asshole bothering Martin. For a moment he wanted to grab the other man's hands and push him away from Martin, but the part of his brain that wanted to survive warned him that this guy was a whole head bigger than him and looked like he actually went to the gym. So he just put his arm around Martins shoulders, brushing off the other guys arm, who now irritatedly stared at him. 

“Would you be so kind to stop bothering my boyfriend?” Jon asked, voice so icy that he thought he could feel Martin shivering under his arm.  
“Your… boyfriend?” It took a bite off his self esteem, that look the guy gave him. As if he did not know himself that this was just… He was just…  
“Y-Yes, my boyfriend, so… it was nice talking to you, but…” Martin had found his voice again, though it was still slightly shaking.  
“We’re gonna go home now. Bye.” Letting Jons arm glide from his back, but immediately taking his hand in his own, Martin walked straight out of the bar, leaving Jon no choice but to follow. 

It was a mild autumn night, but after the sticky heat of the bar it felt so good to breath cooler, cleaner air. None of them spoke, both trying to collect their thoughts, but not letting go of each others hands. 

“T-Thanks,” Martin finally broke the silence. “I thought he was… I thought…”  
“It’s okay… Martin.” Jon could not bring himself to look the other in the eye. Their fingers were still laced together. He felt Martins hand slightly shaking and his anger over the bar dude was not yet fully gone.  
“What did this man think, that he could simply… he hasn’t hurt you, has he.” Martin shook his head, making Jon turn to look at him at last. Blush still tinted his freckled cheeks and nose. One day he would count them, freckle by freckle. When had they gotten so close…?

“So… boyfriend, huh?” A sheepish grin had stolen itself onto Martins lips. They looked utterly kissable…  
“Uh… yeah, I… I thought…”  
“I… I think I like the sound of that.”  
Martins lips were as soft as they looked like, and he tasted like Whiskey and… Martin. There was no other was to describe it. Jons brain blissfully switched off all thoughts and left him with just feeling. The warmth of strong arms around him, the smell of Martins after shave, the way his hair felt under Jons fingers.  
“I… I think I like the sound of it, too…” He murmured against Martins lips, both smiling idiotically, their foreheads resting against each other. 

The door of the bar behind them swung open, stale air and loud music hitting them along with Tims happy voice.  
“Sasha, I found them!”

Jon was going to fire him.  
First thing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
